The present invention relates to the field of personal protective equipment, more specifically, the invention is directed to eye protection goggles with a ventilation system.
People use safety goggles to protect their eyes in potentially hazardous situations. One drawback of safety goggles is their propensity to fogging. Fogging is a result of the condensation of water on the lens of safety goggles while the safety goggles are being worn. Goggles are prone to fog when body heat and body sweat accumulates in the space between a lens and a wearer's face. When a temperature differential between the ambient temperature (on the outside of the lens) and the temperature of the space between the lens and wearer's face exists, the cooler air will tend to cool the lens causing the water vapor in the warmer space to condense on the lens.
A second drawback of safety goggles is that when a temperature differential between the ambient temperature (on the outside of the lens) and the temperature of the space between the lens and wearer's face exists, the safety goggles can also become uncomfortable to wear. A third drawback of safety goggles is that excess water vapor, in the form of sweat, tends to accumulate in the space between the lens and wearer's face, which increases the propensity of fogging.